The present invention relates to a new and distinct Hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea quercifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘JoAnn’.
The new Hydrangea plant originated from an open-pollination of an unnamed selection of Hydrangea quercifolia, not patented, as the female, or seed parent and an unknown selection of Hydrangea quercifolia as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hydrangea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Kingsville, Mo. during the summer of 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hydrangea plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since June, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.